brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 13
Mega evolution is amazing. The feeling i get when i mega evolve pokemon varies between pokemon, depending on how powerful it is. When i do it with lopunny, i feel as though adrenalin is pumping rapidly through my body. When i do it with charizard, i fell a large rush of power, as though i feel like I’M the one who has mega evolved. When i mega evolved Mewtwo, the power i felt was off the chart. We were in a team eclipse’s secret hideout, waiting for Mewtwo to be able to teleport again. I also charizard with me, but it was still exhausted, despite having been lucky enough not to take any damage. We were fighting grunt after grunt, making good use of Mewtwo’s new move, fire blast. I almost forgot to describe mega Mewtwo. His body was now much smaller, but his head remained about the same size. It no longer had a tail, instead, a long tentacle (much like regular Mewtwo’s tail) grew out of the back of its head. It didn’t seem very capable of taking hits, but that was ok. Together, we plowed through every grunt that came our way. It was all too easy. Mewtwo soon notified me that we were ready to teleport again, but told him not yet. I had to figure something out. I had Mewtwo cloak me with psychic powers, and i stalked an admin for a while. Eventually, he went to Professor Cypress, and reported a psycho and a purple pokemon. Cypress gave him orders, and he left. I didn’t really bother to listen in, as i knew i wouldn’t get the answers i wanted that way. I had to find out why they were using hypno to capture children. Once the admin left, i jumped from the cloaking shield and confronted Cypress. “Why did you send hypno to kidnap those children?” i demanded, the anger in my voice rising. Professor Cypress smiled. “You could ask about your parents, about deoxys, about where this base is, yet you ask about hypno.” “You’ve taken innocent children from their homes, leaving their parents heartbroken, and i want to know why!” “Because, Max, the attacks will leave Brimber City in chaos, allowing us to walk right in and take it over! The city possessing Groudon will finally be ours! The gym leader of Brimber is WEAK compared to us!” I smiled. “Thanks. You told me all i need to know.” i turned and walked away, only to come face-to-face with a feraligatr. “Did you really think i’d let you go without a fight?” Cypress asked, menacingly. “No. No i didn’t,” i replied, as Mewtwo readied itself. Venusaur was the first pokemon out, but had been knocked out by psystrike just a second later. Mega Mewtwo is AMAZING. Next came feraligatr, but an energy ball left it sprawling. Then came blaziken, but a single psystrike was all it took. Torterra was just as easy with fire blast. Samurott was easy with energy ball. Delphox was a little tricky though. It took a few psystrike attacks since delphox was resistant to every move we had. Soon though, every one of Cypress’s pokemon were fainted. I didn’t waste time talking to him. I ran. I had Mewtwo locate the children using psychic. When i found the door to the room, it wouldn’t budge. I sent out charizard and ordered it to use overheat. The door melted in no time at all. At first, the children were alarmed to see me, but that alarm quickly turned to excitement at the prospect of being free. I told them that Mewtwo was going to teleport them away, and that they were going to see their parents. Mewtwo had recharged by now. Every child in the room touched Mewtwo, and instantly, we were in Brimber city. Every parent was overjoyed to their child, and no one could have been happier. Not even the children. I was approached by Queen, who proceeded to punch me in the shoulder. Hard. “You idiot,” she said, looking genuinely ticked off. “You had me really worried! Where were you!?” i told her all about hypno, being kidnaped, seeing my mom, fighting jake, meeting Mewtwo, and rescuing the children. She seemed worried by the red and blue pokemon, deoxys. “It’s definitely not one i’ve ever seen,” Queen commented, looking confused. “It was probably like a legendary, but artificial. Like Mewtwo, it was probably created for an evil purpose-” I cannot hear you talking right now, rang Mewtwo’s voice, attempting to drown out what Queen just said. “Like i was saying,” she resumed, “don’t you think it kind of cold to create a pokemon for your own evil ambitions, without giving it much purpose? I mean, Mewtwo HATED it.” Don’t remind me. “Yeah,” i said. “It kind of disturbs me to think about what they had planned for it.” the rest of the day, we relaxed, resting as much as possible. The next day, we hopped on charizard and flew to Port Decca, hoping to participate in the safari zone. However, when we got there we were confronted with a problem. The owner of the safari zone was panicking, and when i asked him what was wrong, he replied, “All of the kangaskhan have been POISONED!” To be continued……. Category:Blog posts